


If we were the last people on Earth, would you date me?

by Anonymous



Category: NCT
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Ruby is mentioned, apocalypse!AU, embarrassingly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just a snippet of Doyoung and Taeyong’s life after the end of the world.





	If we were the last people on Earth, would you date me?

**Author's Note:**

> jdjsj this had a lot of potential i admit, but halfway through i lost interest um,, hope you enjoy all the same though!
> 
> +unedited

Doyoung dusted the charcoal from his grey jogging bottoms and looked around lazily. He had just woken up in silence, not unusual given the situation, and wasn’t in the mood to start using his brain just yet. 

Taeyong had told him to sleep in the night before, and while Doyoung had no intentions of leaving the comfort of their caravan, he didn’t want to lose himself to the world of sleep so he dragged himself up from the floor he had tumbled down on to, and headed towards the dirty bathroom stashed away at the back where they had their supplies. 

The end of the world hadn’t had been nearly as chaotic nor destructive as he had imagined when he was younger. It was just abrupt, with nobody knowing of when the disaster was about to strike. The only reason Taeyong and himself were still alive was because they were in space, testing out the latest satellite ship from SM Corp. 

From the safety of the metal exterior, the two were spared by the asteroid that aimed itself at their now wiped out planet. They had tried to send signals to the base but none went through, connection lost after the destructive rock pushed its way through Earth’s atmosphere. All of that had happened a few months ago, although the damage was still as new as it had been when they had landed. 

The emotional trauma was still there of course, their families had been killed when the meteorite hit, but they had eventually strengthened their emotions into dismissing the negative thoughts. If their families were still alive, they wouldn’t have wanted them to be upset. 

Doyoung exited the bathroom with his flannel ready to be hung up on their clothes rail, it should dry by the time Taeyong gets back, he thinks to himself. He neatly placed it on one of the hooks and headed down the hallway to fix himself a snack, Taeyong had assured him that he had left some finger food the other day, and he was determined to finish it. From where he’s seated on one of the plush leather sofas in the front, he can see the Seoul sky turning darker by the second.

It seemed that Taeyong had left during the afternoon, as the sky was gradually turning into night. The gloomy sky didn’t deter him from gazing outside at the little grey clouds above, laughing half-heartedly when he saw a messy grey cumulonimbus resembling Taeyong’s dog Ruby. A turn of keys slotted into the caravan’s keyhole and announced the arrival of said man. Without looking from the window, Doyoung could tell that it was Taeyong. 

With the arrival of the end of the world, there was no point in guessing who was at the door of course, but Doyoung prided himself in being able distinguish Taeyong everywhere. A sigh of relief could be heard from the hallway and Taeyong walked into the main room with bags loaded with food. “I almost thought that I had brought the wrong kind of peppers.” He said relievedly, gesturing to the bags in his hands. 

Doyoung snorted and shook his head in mockery, “Oh no, what would we ever do without the green peppers.” 

Taeyong glared at him and waved the bags around wildly. “We’d suffer the consequences of having no peppers for our stew tonight. Now stop cloud-gazing and help me unpack, we both know how sad you get.” 

Doyoung huffs but complies, pushing himself on to his feet and moving forward to grab the plastic bag held out to him. He weighs it and rolls his eyes at Taeyong, the bag barely adds up to a few pounds, probably just filled with packets of long beans. He catches the worried smile that decorates Taeyong’s face and returns a softer one. 

He appreciates the concern truly, he’s just tuned himself to get used to the reality that no one is coming back. Taeyong always knows how to distract him from his negative thoughts, he’s never been so thankful for the other. Once they’ve packed everything away, the two grab a pair of binoculars and head outside, making sure to dim the lights. 

The stars always gave them comfort. Taeyong places down a mat and gestures of Doyoung to lie down, he does and basks in the feeling of Taeyong combing his fingers through his brown locks. The Leo Minor winked down at them from space, the little stars that formed it shining brightly.

Taeyong breathes in and untangles his fingers to replace them with Doyoung’s own, squeezing them gently. It would be a lie to say that they’d rather be anywhere but there, but together they could bare through the pain of their lost ones. Doyoung hums softly as Taeyong brushes his lips against his fingers, heart beat calming over the action. 

They’d be alright. They had each other after all.


End file.
